


Like A Virgin

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p><p>Castle/Beckett<br/>Castle's daughter's 18 year old nanny wants him to take her virginity</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added a set of twins to the mix since I figured Rick could handle one kid without needing a nanny. 
> 
> This will have 3 chapters. Before the big event, the big event, and Kate watches the big event

When Kate and Rick Castle’s first child was born, Rick stopped shadowing Kate so he could be a stay at home dad like he had been for Alexis. But when a set of twins arrived two years after their big sister, he couldn’t do it alone anymore and still write. So he and Kate made the decision to hire a nanny. Kara was a godsend; she loved the kids and they loved her. She didn’t mind doing their laundry, or cooking their lunch, or taking them to the park. 

One night after dinner, Kate was just finishing loading the dishwasher when Rick walked in. “Hey, Kate, are you finished? The kids are all in bed.” 

“Yep, I’m done. Let me run upstairs and kiss them, and why don’t you pour us some wine, and I’ll meet you in our bedroom?” Kate replied. When she entered their room, he had the lights low and he was holding her wine glass. They clicked glasses, and she took a sip. “I have a feeling you want to talk before 'parent time,'” she said.

“You can still read me so well. Yeah, I have to tell you something. Today, while the kids were napping, Kara asked me for a favor.” he told her. “Kara told me she’s a virgin, and she doesn’t want to be one anymore. And she’d like for me to take her virginity,” Rick looked at Kate. 

“Oh my god, what did you tell her?” Kate asked.

“I didn’t know what to say. I told her I would have to think about it. But I thought you might find it….fun. It’s been a long time since one of us got to watch the other have sex,” he grinned at her. Before they had kids, they discovered they liked to watch – to watch the other masturbate, to video and watch themselves have sex, and to watch the other have sex with another person. 

“Do you think she knows we like to do that? Or does she just want to have sex with you?” Kate laughed. 

“I’d like to think it’s all me, thank you very much. Maybe we shouldn’t let her know you’ll be watching,” Rick said. “We’ll ask Alexis and Mike to take the kids for the night. I’ll tell Kara that you’re going out of town and it would be the perfect night. Then you can go hang out in the panic room, and watch everything from there. What do you think?” He grinned at her.

“It should work, babe. Oh this should be fun! It’s been too long,” she sighed. “Meanwhile, let’s take advantage of sleeping children and fuck our brains out!” Kate put her wine glass down and took Rick’s out of his hand. She started unbuttoning his shirt while he unbuttoned hers. It became a race that Beckett won, but she thought Rick won something, because as soon as his shirt was off, she was madly kissing him. And she had his pants off in record time. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. It was ready for action, hard and hot and she stroked it. She twisted her hand around and around it too; then she used her fingers to gather up his pre-com. She looked him in the eyes when she licked it off her fingers. 

Rick groaned and quickly undressed her. Kate led him to their bed by his cock, and he happily followed. They got up on the bed, kneeling and facing each other. They kissed, their tongues dueling for a few minutes until Kate pulled away. She pushed Castle to his back, and turned herself around. She put her cunt over his face and hovered over his cock. Once his tongue started licking, she started sucking. For every lick or suck or finger he used on her pussy, he was rewarded with a lick, a suck or a hand on his balls. As they so often did, they came together. She turned herself around again so she could look at his face. He kissed her and rolled them over until he was on top, and entered her with one hard thrust. Kate had one hand on her breast, twisting and tugging on her nipple, while her other hand was in her cunt, circling her clit. Every so often, the hand in her pussy could feel his cock as it slid in and out. She could feel her orgasm building, and soon realized he was coming too. He filled her pussy with his come, and her hips bucked as she came too. When his breathing and heart rate slowed, Rick gathered her in his arms and kissed her, hard. She reached down and covered them with the sheet. Soon, they were asleep. 

The next day, when the kids were napping, Rick and Kara were folding laundry. She cleared her throat and said quietly, “So Mr. Castle, did you think about what I asked you yesterday?” She ducked her head down for a minute, but then she gathered her courage and looked him in the eye. She saw the blue eyes and the big smile on his handsome face, and she felt her insides melt. 

“Well, in the first place, if we’re going to have sex, I think you should call me Rick, okay?” He grinned at her. 

“Really? You’re okay with this? Oh thank you!” She almost threw herself at him, but stopped herself.

“Kate is going out of town this weekend. I thought I’d ask my daughter and her husband to take the kids on Saturday night. Is that okay with you?” 

“That would be perfect! Thank you!” And with that, she did throw herself at him. He caught her and laughed. 

“We’ll have dinner first, okay? I want to make this first time memorable for you,” he said. She nodded. 

Rick grinned at her. “Great. So get dressed up, but be prepared to get naked!” he teased her. She blushed. They continued to fold laundry until the kids got up from their naps. But Kara's mind went to a different place....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Chapter 3 should be posted tomorrow.

Rick found himself getting a little nervous as the magic hour approached. At exactly 8 o’clock, the doorbell rang, and he answered the door with a smile. When he saw her, he felt like he’d been punched; she was gorgeous. He was used to seeing her in jeans and tee shirts, but the sight of her in a royal blue mini dress with strappy black stilettos took his breath away. 

“Wow, Kara, you look beautiful! Come in, sweetheart,” he grinned at her.

“Wow. Rick, you look great too,” she grinned at him too. 

Rick took her hand, brought her closer and kissed her for a few moments, but he stopped and said, “Let’s eat dinner. Plenty of time for other things later.” They walked over to the table, Rick helping her into her chair. 

After they enjoyed their dinner, she laughed a nervous laugh. Rick realized what was happening, and walked them over to the living room couch. He sat down, and pulled her into his lap. 

“Kara, it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind. You can leave, or just go to sleep in the guest room. It’s all up to you, sweetheart,” Rick quietly told her. 

“No Rick, I want to do this. Nerves are natural, right?” Kara’s tongue came out to lick her suddenly dry lips. Seeing the pink tip of her tongue made Rick groan. He moved to capture her lips in a very hot kiss, and he managed to get her to open her mouth to him. His tongue moved around her mouth, and now it was her turn to groan. She found herself wiggling in his lap, and she could feel his cock getting harder by the minute. She reached down to squeeze it through his pants.

He put his hand on hers, and stopped her from doing it again. “No, sweetheart, this is all about you.” As he said that, he helped her off his lap, and took her by the hand and started walking upstairs with her. He made sure there was a big box of condoms in the guest bedroom, along with other items to make this night special. Or so he hoped. 

They entered the room quietly. He could see her staring at the bed. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes; she smiled as his lips captured hers. He reached behind her to find the zipper of her dress and slowly moved it down. She lifted her arm to push the dress. He took her hands, and moved them to his shirt; she took the hint and started unbuttoning it. He pushed her dress off her body.

He stared at her; her breasts and pussy were covered in black lace. By now, she had his shirt off and she was staring at his chest. He stepped out of his shoes and quickly had his pants off. He left his boxers on, but his cock was making a tent in them. He started kissing her again, and walked her backwards toward the bed. Her knees hit it, and he followed her down, kissing her the whole time. 

Their lips separated, and he smiled at her. “Please sit up, Kara,” he quietly said. She sat up, slowly, and watched as his hands went to her lace covered breasts. He lowered his mouth to suck her tits through the lace. He moved from her right breast to the left, licking her nipples and soaking the lace with his saliva. He pulled back for a minute, and she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. His cock got even harder seeing how wet her boobs were; her nipples were little points. He took a nipple between his teeth and tugged. She moaned again. He slowly helped her to her back. 

Now he sucked her pussy through black lace. Her back arched off the bed. When she was on her back again, he pushed her panties to the side and sucked on her clit. She whimpered and moved her hands to her breasts, tugging on her nipples. When he took her clit between two fingers and pinched it, she came, flooding his face with her come. He swallowed quickly. “Mmmmmm, sweetheart, you taste so good!” he told her. She blushed, and he laughed. “Let me take these panties off. Do you want to take my boxers off or should I?” he asked her.

His question was answered when she put her hands on the waistband and tugged the blue silk boxers down his legs. She went to take his cock in her hands, but once again, he stopped her. “Now is all about making you feel good. Besides, I have a feeling my cock is going to be very happy without you doing anything!” He smiled at her, and since he was closer to the bedside table, so he reached in to get the box of condoms, and took one out. He ripped the package open with his teeth, and she giggled. He quickly rolled it down his dick, and started to kiss down her body. First he kissed her forehead, then her eyes, then the tip of her nose. When he got to her lips, he gave her a long deep kiss, and she moaned in the back of her throat. He moved across her cheeks to her ears, kissing the tender spot right behind it. He took the lobe between his teeth and nipped it. He moved to the other ear where he repeated everything he did to the first ear. 

He kissed every inch of her jaw, and then her neck. He moved to her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. His hands moved to her bellybutton, swirling around it. And then his hands moved into her cunt. He slowly rubbed circles on her clit. He wanted to make this as good for her as possible. 

He decided it was time to prepare her a little more. First he took his left hand and opened her cunt as wide as he could. He could see her folds were wet, and so he inserted one finger, massaging her inner walls as he did. When he heard nothing but happy noises, he added a second and then a third finger. He was searching for her g-spot, and when he found it, he twisted his wrist. That action triggered an orgasm for Kara, and she wailed. Rick watched as her orgasm ripped through her quickly. He moved up her body and kissed her on the lips. 

He looked at her, spread eagled on the bed. She came back to earth after her second orgasm. He smiled at her and said, “You still want to do this, right? No second thoughts, no change of heart? Be sure, sweetheart. No means no, we can stop now with no hard feelings. Whatever you want to do is fine with me,” he told her.

“Rick, I asked you to take my virginity. And nothing we have done has changed my mind! I feel wonderful and I want to experience everything. Please?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes, and he knew he couldn’t deny her. 

“All right, I was just making sure. I’ll go slow, sweetheart. Ready?” He smiled at her, and took his cock in hand, and placed it at her entrance. He entered her with just the head, giving her body a chance to get used to this. He continued to enter her until his entire dick was inside her. 

He had to move; he just had to. So he thrust forward, and he heard her gasp. “I’m sorry,” he said, as he moved her hair out of her face. “It’ll feel better in a minute, I promise,” Rick slowly moved his cock out of her and back in. He reached down to put a finger on her clit, and rubbed small circles there. All of a sudden, her hips started to move. Rick thrust a little faster, and rubbed her clit a little harder. 

Kara started to pant. “Harder, Rick, harder. And more, I need more! I’m so close!” Rick watched her face as she started moving her hips faster and met his thrusts with thrusts of her own. Her body stiffened and she wailed out her climax. Watching her and hearing her triggered Rick’s climax. He shot what felt like a gallon of come into the condom. He kissed her as she slowly came back to reality. He pulled his now softened cock out of her pussy, kissed her forehead, and got up to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back to the bed, she was still in the same spot. He helped her lay down with her head on the pillow. “Sweetheart, how do you feel?” he asked her. 

“I feel wonderful. And tired. Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?” she asked him. 

“Sure, are you okay with me sleeping here with you? I promise we’ll just sleep,” he grinned at her. 

“Yes, that would be lovely,” and she was asleep almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

Rick woke up before Kara. He showered, got dressed and went downstairs to clean up. He also made some pancake batter, and started the coffee brewing. When Kara appeared dressed in jeans and one of the tee shirts she kept here just in case, she declined breakfast, since she had arranged to meet some friends for brunch. 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening. And I just want you to know, that was a one-time thing, okay? We never have to do that again, and we will never talk about it again either. But it was memorable, so thank you for that,” Kara told him. “And I hope you don’t mind if I go back to calling you Mr. Castle tomorrow,” she added with a laugh. She grabbed her shoes and dress and put them in a duffle bag. 

Rick walked her to the front door. “That was special to me too, Kara. I will see you tomorrow; have a great day,” and he watched her walked down the street to the subway. I wonder what Kate thought about my performance, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the prompter wanted a different story (Kate being the nanny), I'm sorry. But I was inspired to write this by the way the prompt was written. I hope I didn't disappoint the prompter too much. But this is where my muse took me. I guess because I've read the "Kate is Alexis' nanny and Rick takes her virginity" story a few times in the past, my brain went a different way. Again, I'm sorry if this isn't what the prompter wanted. Maybe someone else will be inspired to write the story you wanted.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Rick and Kate were so ready for the evening’s activities. They brought the kids and all their stuff over to Alexis and Mike’s place. The kids were already having so much fun; they barely looked at them as they left. 

As they drove back to their place, Kate thought back a few years. She had always loved the loft, but thought it was time they should get a place that was theirs. She talked to Rick and he agreed. They found a fantastic three story brownstone and gave the loft to Alexis. 

But the biggest reason Rick wanted it? The previous owner had been a divorce lawyer who was worried about pissed off ex-spouses he had beaten in court, so he had added a panic suite. It was a great set-up; you could look and see what was happening in every room in the house due to multiple security cameras. There was a mini-kitchen and a nice bathroom too. They put a bed and a couch down there just for the heck of it. So Kate could hang out there and watch what happened between Rick and Kara, and Kara wouldn’t know.

As the time for Rick and Kara’s ‘date’ approached, Kate and Rick were saying “see you later” by having a make out session on the couch. Rick realized it was getting close to 8 o’clock, so Kate gave him one last dirty kiss and a squeeze of his cock. She laughed at him as she went over to the hidden panel which led to the panic room. She didn’t need to look at any of the cameras; she knew Rick was fixing his hair. 

She went over to the couch near the wall of closed circuit TVs, she could see the entire house from here. Right now, she was focused on the front hallway, the living room and the dining room. She knew the basic plan Rick had, so that’s why she was focusing on those areas. She could hear the doorbell, and was soon watching Rick and Kara kissing and then they moved to the dining room. But as soon as they were finishing with dinner, she could almost see Kara getting nervous. It seemed that Rick felt it too; he was taking her by the hand and sat down with her. She could hear Rick making sure Kara was all right. Soon they were kissing, Kara was moving around in his lap. Rick’s cock must be loving the 18 year old ass wiggling on it. 

But when Kara went to touch it, Rick stopped her, telling her it was all about her. Lucky Kara! She was smart to ask an older guy to take her virginity. Kate still could remember losing hers to her first serious boyfriend. It was “wham, bam, thank you ma’am” sex. She had spent more time on the blow job she had given him then he spent in her pussy. But Kara’s first lover was making sure she was okay, was focusing on her. Rick was a great lover, and watching him tonight was incredible. 

As the action moved to the bedroom, Kate started to take off her clothes. She remembered how quickly she’d get turned on watching Rick. When they first became a couple, they soon learned how much fun it was to watch the other. It started slowly; they had been watching a movie, but they had also been making out like teenagers on her couch. Rick got a call from his mother, and he went into the other room to answer. Kate was totally aroused by the movie and what his hands had been doing, and she started to masturbate. When Rick was done with his phone call, and walked back into the room, he stopped short and watched her finger herself to an orgasm. Then she watched him masturbate. Then one of them got the idea that they could watch the other have sex. They figured it out (you can do almost anything when you’re rich), and they were able to fulfill that kink for a while. 

But with marriage, and kids, and promotions, and book tours, they hadn’t been able to do anything but watch each other masturbate, so this was special. And Rick was doing it right. 

Rick and Kara were down to their underwear, and wow, did Kara look amazing in black lace! It appeared that Rick’s dick felt the same way; it made those blue silk boxers tent in an amazing way. Rick was now kissing Kara all over. Kate couldn’t hold back anymore; she had to touch herself. First she put her hands on her breasts. She squeezed them, and then she started to play with her nipples. She licked her fingers and rubbed them on her nipples; her nipples responded by becoming hard little points. She moved her hands to her pussy, rubbing it hard and then softly. She spread her moisture everywhere. Next, she started to finger fuck herself. 

Watching Rick make love to their nanny was really working for her. She knew Rick was going slowly, but it was obvious that Kara was feeling wonderful. Kate had three fingers in her cunt, and was moving them in and out as fast as she could. She took her other hand and started to play with her asshole. She was so close! She looked up at the television; she could see that Rick was buried to the hilt. She wished she was in the room with them; she would sit on Kara’s face and then Kara could suck on her clit. Kate loved having someone suck her clit, but for now, she’d make the best of things and take her finger out of her ass and use that hand to pinch her clit. 

She continued to watch the action on the screen. Rick and Kara were moving faster and faster; then Kara called out “Harder, Rick, harder. And more, I need more! I’m so close!” and she came. Rick came soon after. She watched them cuddle and fall asleep. She went over to the feed on the camera from the guest room, and watched it again, making herself come again. It looked like the two of them in the bedroom were not going to fuck anymore, so Kate watched them one more time before she fell asleep. 

She woke up to see Rick in the kitchen talking to Kara, who then told him last night was a one-time thing. But Kate wondered if she could talk Kara into another evening of fun, maybe between Kara and her. That way, Rick could watch. Oh, that could be fun! After all, they did believe in making sure things were equal in the marriage/partnership.


End file.
